Postponed
by Dumakey
Summary: Stiles se figea, la rétine abîmée sur le soleil qui se couchait. Comme absent, il poussa la portière de sa Jeep du bout des doigts et… se frappa brusquement le front. Il avait oublié ses médicaments et un de ses sacs de course. Evidemment, c'était bien moins important que les loups-garous et leur lot de gros méchants pas beaux.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**J'ai la tête à l'envers, si vous saviez le temps que je viens de passer devant ce texte. Seulement histoire de me faire la main sur ce couple, dans l'optique d'écrire une histoire sérieuse sur eux. C'est que ça relève presque de la quête. **

**En plus, un coup j'en suis satisfaite, pour ne plus l'être la seconde suivante. Je le poste quand même, étant assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. On ne peut que progresser après avis. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles se figea, la rétine abîmée sur le soleil qui se couchait. Comme absent, il poussa la portière de sa Jeep du bout des doigts et, transcendant presque avec violence sa soudaine apathie, se frappa brusquement le front. Il était dans un tel état de fatigue que son corps paraissait manquant, et ses pensées qui tournaient toujours à plein régime, rendaient défaillant d'avantage son bon sens. C'était le contre coup de courir avec les loups. Il avait oublié ses médicaments et un de ses sacs de course, il s'était proprement oublié en fait, reléguant au second plan ce qui le concernait, comme absolument moins important que ce qui ne prenait pas en compte les loups-garous et leur lot de gros méchants pas beaux.

- Comme c'est malin abruti de génie, marmonna-t-il. Tu fais comment ? …Ne serais jamais rentré avant papa shérif…

Il avisa le volant à travers le pare-brise et la porte d'entrée, se grattant la nuque, la mine ennuyée. Puis, ce que la chose pouvait être frustrante, il perdait du temps à réfléchir, se décider, s'égarer en idées.

Il finit par saisir les sacs avec brusquerie et beaucoup de maladresse, faillit manger par deux fois un bout d'allée avant de réussir à les déposer dans l'entrée et griffonner un mot à son père. Il en avait pour dix petites minutes.

* * *

Stiles manqua de sortir du chemin de terre quand son portable se mit à sonner. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il sur un chemin de terre ? en pleine forêt ? C'était dans la direction opposée la superette.

_- Stiles !?_

La voix de Scott explosa dans l'appareil, lui tirant une grimace.

- Non, son androïde maléfique. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

_- C'est pas drôle, soupira son meilleur ami. On a un problème._

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème sinon tu ne m'appellerais pas au lieu de profiter d'un moment pour arranger les choses avec Allison. (Puis alors qu'il pressentait une excuse venir, il ajouta avec empressement.) Mais y'a aucun problème mec, c'est normal. Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu attends une portée de bébés chiots ? Quoique je ne puisse rien faire. T'en as parlé avec Allison ? Elle le prend comment ? Vous pourrez toujours vous en séparer, sauf s'ils ont tes yeux… Sinon y'a la garde partagée comme vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te soutiens pas ou prétends que tu ne la conquerras pas de nouveau…

_- Stiles ! On a un vrai problème. _

Le fils du shérif tira la moue et se voûta dans son siège, avant de coincer le téléphone contre sa joue :

- Du genre influence halloween avec des crocs, des griffes et des poils ?

_- Derek a reçu la visite de la meute d'alphas. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est eux qui avaient Boyd et Erica. _

- Comment ça les alphas sont venus leur rendre visite, cookies et tasses de thé ?

Il se mit à se ronger les ongles avec l'allure du parfait idiot inquiet. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prendre le temps de s'en faire pour les autres loubards (ou un en particulier). Ils étaient tout en muscles et pouvoir de régénération. Pas lui.

_- Je ne sais pas. Derek avait l'air hors de lui, plus que d'habitude quoi, et il m'a surtout ordonné de m'occuper d'aller avertir la famille d'Allison. Si ce n'était pas aussi important, je…_

- Ok ok. Tu veux que j'aille voir ce qui se passe à la tanière Hale, et qu'on monte tous un plan rapidement ? Très bien.

Il ne sut même pas s'il avait raccroché correctement, son portable rebondit dangereusement sur le siège passager avant qu'il ne décidât d'accélérer avec brusquerie. Apparemment, il allait s'amuser.

* * *

Quand Stiles déboula dans le vieux manoir des Hales, essoufflé et maladroit, Derek l'attendait déjà près des escaliers, les bras croisés sur son t-shirt déchiré. Il s'était figé dans le hall d'entrée dès que la Jeep s'était faite entendre, le visage profondément ennuyé et hargneux. Il allait dépecer Scott, avec ses dents et lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-il.

Stiles avala bruyamment sa salive, recula, se passa une main sur la nuque, plissa ses yeux d'appréhension. Puis, merde ! Ce n'était pas si terrible que toutes les autres fois où il avait eu à débarquer et s'imposer comme allié.

- Je passais par là et mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main, proposa-t-il.

- Je vais tuer Scott, siffla Derek entre ses crocs.

Il tourna le dos au fils du shérif, le corps tendu par la colère. Stiles termina par s'agiter furieusement.

- Il est plutôt gentil comme gars, sérieux. Pas très intellectuel mais il a de l'instinct et de bons réflexes. Je te concède qu'il n'écoute pas vraiment pourtant faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est plutôt un rebelle, tu vois. Mais, c'est sûrement parce qu'il manque une figure d'autorité paternelle dans sa vie. Un révolutionnaire. Mon meilleur ami quoi ! Donc tu ne peux pas le tuer parce que par logique et lien fraternel, je devrais me venger. Et tu…

Il se tut brusquement, s'abîmant dans les iris sanguines et la blancheur des canines. Sinon devait-il s'étonner d'être pressé contre un mur ?

- Je vais tuer Scott parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit de te faire venir ici. J'avais juste besoin qu'il prévienne les Argents et qu'il se ramène, articula gravement Derek.

Stiles resta muet quelques instants, encore absorbé par les mouvements lascifs des lèvres sur les crocs et le timbre rauque. Ok, il savait d'instinct qu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes pensées que son vis-à-vis, comme le fait que là tout de suite, ils n'étaient pas échauffés par les mêmes sentiments.

La bouche du loup-garou se remit à se mouvoir mais il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer sur le moindre mot désormais.

- Tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Derek en le secouant.

- Tu veux pas m'embrasser ?

Le lycanthrope le relâcha légèrement sous la surprise avant de se reprendre et de le dévisager, oscillant entre le méchant et l'incertain. Stiles ne se démonta pas. Il avait plutôt une volonté costaud et voulait à tout pris aider.

- Tu sais genre problème de concentration. J'ai oublié mon Adderall, d'ailleurs je devais retourner la chercher au magasin ainsi qu'un sac de course… Ouais, je devais faire ça avant que Scott ne m'appelle et que je vienne. Puis, je n'arriverai pas à réfléchir à un plan correct ou même vous aider sans me calmer. Puis aussi, depuis tout à l'heure, je… Bref ! Tu m'embrasses, je pense plus à ça (fit-il en pointant les lèvres de Derek) et on peut sauver le monde ! C'est simple comme bonjour, non ? termina-t-il tout sourire bien que les joues un peu rouges.

Le jeune Hale se recula définitivement de lui, sonné par sa tirade et son culot d'éjecter l'importance et le danger de la situation actuelle.

- Abruti ! marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Merde Derek ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, s'indigna Stiles.

Ce gamin n'avait finalement pas toujours le sens des priorités. Quoique…

* * *

Peter pénétra dans la cuisine le pas traînant, la grimace soignée au visage.

- Stiles, puis-je t'aider à chasser cette frustration ? demanda-t-il, aussi lasse que narquois. Ce n'est pas avec toutes ces tensions que nous pourrons achever quoique ce soit, termina-t-il, ravi de l'implicite de sa phrase.

Son regard flotta de son neveu au jeune fils du shérif. Ils étaient tous deux assis à table, l'un en face de l'autre, le premier avachis sur son coude à fixer le loup, le second le regard au dehors. Ils semblaient prendre la poussière. Il sentit Derek se tendre.

- Une frustration ? s'indigna Stiles. Bien sûr que l'air est saturé de frustrations ! (Il se mit à agiter ses doigts, en gigotant sur sa chaise.) Il y a celle due à mon envie de l'étrangler, mais ça je ne peux pas le faire. (Peter leva les yeux au ciel, alors que l'humain accostait Derek du regard.) Pas que tu me fasses peur Derek, t'as juste un peu de poils et beaucoup trop de trucs pointus. (Le plus vieux des Hales tira une chaise, finalement amusé.) Tu sais dans ta bouche, au bout de tes doigts… Hey attendez ! Quand vous vous transformez comment se fait-il que vos chaussures ne se percent pas ? Vous avez biens des griffes au bout des orteils ! Ca devrait faire comme avec les gants de la crosse pour Scott ou les autres, termina-t-il par méditer, un ton plus bas, le menton pincé entre l'index et le pouce.

Peter rigola, sincèrement divertit par le désordre qu'étaient les pensées du jeune homme et la réaction qu'elles suscitaient chez son neveu. Derek, lui, était sincèrement agacé en fait. Il se leva brutalement et partit vers l'étage, retirant son haut déchiré.

- Reviens ici, sale loup mal léché ! tempêta Stiles, je n'ai pas encore abordé cette histoire de frustration due au baiser… d'ailleurs quel baiser ? Il n'y en a pas eu depuis le temps des dinosaures, c'est ça le problème ! Puis, il y a aussi celle à cause de ton putain de mauvais caractère !

Il termina essoufflé et debout, les joues rouges, le regard accroché au haut des escaliers vide. Encadré par le silence de Derek et les rires de Peter qui lui parvenaient de la cuisine.

* * *

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, ajusta son regard sur son meilleur ami, sembla chercher ses mots.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Derek, plaida-t-il… Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui.

- Donc tu ne te fiches pas de moi, grogna Stiles. Oh aller les mecs, sérieux. C'est pas cette bande d'alphas qui va me faire peur (Il préféra ne pas porter attention au regard désabusé que lui lança l'imbécile de loup dont il s'était entiché.) J'ai vu pire.

- Bah… c'est que justement, on sait pas à quoi s'attendre Stiles, avoua Scott embêté.

- Pas s'attendre à quoi ? A se retrouver en position de faiblesse ? ou en position de faiblesse mais avec un pauvre humain dans les pattes ?

Le loup sentit clairement le rythme cardiaque de son meilleur ami se modifier, en plus du fait qu'il était en colère et blessé. Il sentit aussi clairement les autres se faire soudainement très petits et silencieux. Il ne sut pas s'il devait les remercier de leur pudeur ou de leur couardise.

- Derek, sale lâche, souffla-t-il très doucement pour que Stiles n'entende pas.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Stiles, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pense à ton père.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, laissa bouger ses lèvres sur du silence.

- C'est petit ça, Scott… Et minable.

Le lycanthrope baissa la tête et souffla de découragement. Merde, quelqu'un pouvait-il l'aider !

- Mais assommez-le et fichez-le dans une pièce fermée à double tours à la fin, vous retardez et faîtes chier tout le monde, interrompit Jackson depuis le flanc de sa Porche, profondément ennuyé.

Stiles s'étrangla en apercevant le regard qu'échangèrent Scott et Derek.

- Je vous jure que si vous faîtes ça, commença-t-il…

Et il y eut juste beaucoup trop de noir.

* * *

Stiles était en rogne. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il était en colère, très en colère. C'était même toute une accumulation de colères, de frustrations, de blessures.

Il avait repris connaissance dans sa maison, le corps en travers de son canapé. Ils n'avaient même pas eu la décence de le mettre au moins dans son lit. En fait, il imaginait plutôt bien la scène : Scott (foutu faux frère !) et Derek l'avaient balancé sur le canapé comme un vieux poids mort, s'étaient frottés les mains et tordus de rire avant de repartir à leur chasse, contents de s'être débarrassés du stupide fils du shérif.

Parce qu'il se résumait à ça et c'était bien peu. _Maigre petit humain. Abominable faible petit humain._

D'ailleurs pourquoi courait-il encore après Derek Hale ?

Il s'essoufflait comme il l'avait fait après Lydia. D'où lui venait cette propension à s'enticher des personnes inaccessibles ? Enfin inaccessibles seulement pour lui. _Le maigre petit humain._ Lydia avait bien fini par s'intéresser à lui, mais jamais en tant que petit copain potentiel. Alors que pouvait-il être pour le grand méchant alpha ? Une sorte de poupée de chiffon ? Sûrement. D'avantage ça que sa future relation amoureuse dans tout les cas. Kate Argent s'en était bien assurée, en craquant une allumette. Le vilain Derek Hale ne tomberait plus amoureux, alors de lui… Bonne blague ! Il ne lui faisait même pas confiance.

* * *

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et alors qu'il devinait nettement la silhouette sur son lit, un frisson vint cueillir sa peau.

- Scott, tu peux dégager toi et ton regard de chien battu. Je ne te pardonnerai pas…

Il se figea soudainement, les doigts encore sur l'interrupteur. Ce n'était pas Scott sur son matelas, juste Derek. Derek Hale, hargneux et couvert de sang.

Stiles avala sa salive et recula un peu, la mine profondément abattue.

- Je vais éteindre et recommencer. Sûrement qu'il n'est pas dans ma chambre avec son regard de tueur et que ma fatigue me joue des tours, marmonna-t-il en pensant à voix haute.

Derek s'agaça de son manège. Il prit son mal en patience pourtant, et ne lui sauta pas à la gorge. L'action aurait fait désordre. Il le regarda donc éteindre la lumière et la rallumer, une main devant ses yeux fermés.

- C'est bon. Tu as finis ? grogna-t-il alors que Stiles soulevait deux doigts et risquait un œil, en soupirant.

- Tout à fait. Tu peux partir maintenant, fit le fils du shérif en agitant ses mains. Aller du balai !

Mais, il s'arrêta rapidement face au regard autant furieux que désabusé et à la mâchoire étroitement bandée de Derek.

* * *

- Tu ne vas pas partir, je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il en se vautrant dans son siège de bureau. Fais vite, j'ai des trucs d'humain à faire. (Il se sentit obliger de poursuivre en voyant les sourcils de son vis-à-vis s'arquer.) Tu sais genre manger des frites devant un films, je sais que vous c'est plutôt du sang plein les babines et des courses dans les bois pour vous distraire mais…

- Stiles !

Il se ratatina brusquement sur lui-même et leva ses mains en l'air. C'est bon, il se taisait.

- Nous ne sommes pas aller voir la meute d'alphas, annonça la voix sombre et vibrante de Derek.

Stiles ouvra la bouche de surprise, reléguant très vite qu'il était en colère contre tous ces loups-garous.

- Mais le sang sur ton t-shirt ?

Derek ferma brièvement les yeux alors que le rythme cardiaque de Stilinsky se modifiait et qu'il sentait son inquiétude.

- Je me suis battu avec Scott.

Il regarda les lèvres de Stiles s'agiter sur du silence, trop stupéfait.

- Il va bien, marmonna-t-il.

- Et toi ?

Sa question déstabilisa le lycanthrope, et alors qu'il accostait son regard, il s'amusa de ses joues un peu rouges.

- Je suis un loup-garou, se contenta-t-il de grogner, non sans un sourire, avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

* * *

Stiles eut à peine le temps de se lever de son siège que Derek remontait par là où il venait de disparaître, et alors qu'un peu brusquement il étreignait le fils du shérif et l'embrassait, ce dernier réussit à se soustraire de son emprise.

- Hop hop hop ! Pas bouger vilain loup ! s'essouffla-t-il précipitamment, les bras tendus entre lui et Derek. Tu ne m'embrasses pas quand je te le demande et je devrais me laisser faire quand toi tu le veux ? C'est pas équitable. En plus, je pige rien à notre relation. D'ailleurs est-ce que on peut appeler ça comme ça ? en plus, j'avais réussis à comprendre que t'avais dû glisser sur quelque chose pour m'embrasser la première fois. Merde Hale, tu ruines toutes mes explications, s'agita Stiles.

- Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai glissé sur quelque chose ? Moi avec mes réflexes de loup-garou ? s'étonna Derek.

Il regarda le jeune homme se passer une main dans la nuque et se calmer.

- Bah… Juste avoue que c'était un peu brutal et expéditif comme premier baiser, marmonna Stiles, les joues cramoisis. Et comme tout à l'heure, tu m'as… Hey ! J'y repense ! Vous aviez pas le droit avec Scott de m'assommer et de me larguer comme un truc décomposé. J'vous ai suivis dans vos histoires d'halloween jusque là, j'avais mon mot à dire. En plus, vous y êtes même pas allé au final. Vous vous êtes mis sur le museau comme des abrutis !

- Stiles ferme-la, souffla Hale, le timbre grave. Puis, c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est battu. Scott n'a pas supporté que je t'assomme. Tu vois comme quoi même inconscient, tu poses problème.

- Attends parce qu'en plus, c'est toi qui m'as assommé ? Et tu me lâches ça avec ton sourire de sadique aux lèvres ? Mais sors de ma chambre ! cria-t-il, en s'agitant.

Derek fit abstraction de son emportement et le saisit par les épaules.

- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ! grogna-t-il. La situation est grave ! On n'avait pas le temps d'en perdre à marchander avec toi pour que tu veuilles bien rester sagement sur le côté. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu n'écoutes jamais. Je t'ai assommé parce que tu me tapais sur les nerfs et que c'était nécessaire. Puis, cette meute d'alphas, on ne la connait pas suffisamment. Autant limiter les pertes, marmonna-t-il.

Il venait de battre son record de parole. Il avait faire illusion auprès de qui maintenant ? Stiles devait être persuadé qu'il cherchait à s'excuser en déblatérant autant.

- Mais merde, tu m'écoutes ! le secoua-t-il en se rendant finalement compte que le jeune se contentait de fixer ses lèvres. Tu ne m'as même pas écouté abruti !

- Derek, je t'avais déjà prévenu que j'avais une attention limitée aussi proche de ta bouche. Dis, tu m'embrasses ?

**Fin.**

****_**Vous me caillassez ? ou ça vous a plutôt bien plût ?**_

_**Charlie.**_


End file.
